Baby Steps
by Iland Girl
Summary: "The truth is I'm scared. I am utterly terrified of you. Well, not you per say, but of what you could do to me. The last time I trusted someone like this... well you know how that ended. But I don't want to shut you out, but I really am scared. It's going to take some time Stefan, baby steps, but... but I think I can do this. I want to try, for you."


**Baby Steps**

_by: Iland Girl_

_Stefan x OC_

_'for those on the path to healing.'_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Clean Slate"_

* * *

I yawned as I continued the drive into town.

The drive had been long and, to be quite honest, I wanted nothing more than to plop on my new bed and sleep.

The new semester had just begun and I was already a few days behind. This had to have been the worst timed move in my family had ever had.

My parents had decided it would be good for me to go ahead and set up the house and get settled in ahead with school since I was already going to be a bit behind. Plus after all the drama that had been happening my mother figured I would like to be a lone for a little bit.

As I pulled into the driveway of my new home, I couldn't help but give a nod of approval. Unlike most people I liked moving. Perhaps it was because of my father being in the military and us moving every couple of years. Or maybe it was because my mom and I loved to go on yearly trips to Europe and Africa. Mostly I think I'm just the type to explore; a new house meant new adventure after all.

As I unloaded the first suitcase of mine and dragged it to the front door, inserted the key and turned the knob, a rush of satisfaction fulfilled me as I walked in. I dropped my bag and shut the door before exploring the large living space. The basement was small, but large enough to use a a rec room while the main level had a half bathroom, small bedroom, large kitchen/dining area that dropped half a level down stairs to a large library (or it would be once Dad got here). There was a deck out back and an average sized backyard. Upstairs had two large bathrooms, one on suite to the main bedroom that also had a powder room and walk in closet. There was another room, but my eyes were absorbed with the stairs that went up a little bit further.

The upstairs loft was a little dusty, but positively huge. There was only one window and it was at the far end. It opened up and you could climb out onto the roof.

This room. This room was definitely mine.

Half an hour later I had unloaded all of my gear and got it up to the loft and did a terrible sweeping job. I turned on my phone to play some country music before putting everything where I wanted it. My official bed wouldn't be here for a while, but I had brought a fold up bed for the time being.

I sung along to some of the songs before picking up a coil bound book that was jammed into my school bag. I flipped it open and read the last lines of the song I had been writing.

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one night stand._

_But I still need love, don't you understand?_

_These nights never seem to go to plan._

_I don't want you to leave will you hold my hand?_

The words on the page sat there, my pen numb in my hands as I realized I hadn't come back to this song in six months. I slammed the book shut before looking away from the cheap covering of swirls. I sniffed once as memories resurfaced of calloused hands and tender caresses.

Slamming the book shut, I blinked, wiped my nose, then looked around my room.

"Food." Was the only word to leave my lips as I stood; the book tossed on the fold up bed, grabbed my school bag, then went down the stairs and to my precious Pontiac. I slid in easily before I began to meander around town. I found out where a lot of things were before I found the high school. I stared at it for a moment before driving away. There was no way I was stepping in there sooner than required.

I continued on for a while before finding the Mystic Bar and Grill before deciding it was the only function meal I could find without appliances and I really had no interest in attempting to microwave something. Microwaves and I never got along.

Stepping into the Grill, I was quite surprised to see it was pretty busy. A lot of high school students were bunched together at separate tables. One of the few open tables was next to a large group. My skin crawled and my nerves got to me but before I could walk out the door I found myself standing in the way of another group. Deciding to just suck it up I sat down at one of the tables. My eyes faced towards the group, but I never actually looked at them.

"Hello there," a waitress said as she walked up to me. "What can I get you to drink?" She asked as she placed a menu in front of me.

"Um, a water and a Orange Pekoe tea please." I said with a small smile to her. She gave a friendly smile before walking off. There was a small bit of silence on my part as I idly looked around the grill. Despite being busy it still had a warm, almost homey, feel.

Taking a look at the menu I decided on my meal before placing it to the side as the waitress came back with my water and tea.

"Alright, do you have an idea what you would like to eat?" She asked.

"Chicken caesar wrap please." I said as she quickly scrawled it on a note pad along with my selected sides and choices. She took the menu and after she left I reached into my bag to pull out yet another coil bound notebook. This one with smiley faces on it before I flipped it open and skimmed over the contents of this one.

Song lyrics, quotes, jokes, and a lot of other silly humour was scrawled around a picture of a cartoon squirrel. A soft smile pulled at my lips as I recalled drawing this waiting on the Metro in France.

Deciding to flip to a new page, I looked around the room to find new inspiration before settling on the eight ball on the pool table. Ah, my favourite pass time. I drew it as I noted the table was occupied at the moment. Plus I was waiting for my food. It would suck to have my food stolen.

I wrote down a few lyrics to songs I liked around the eight ball before the waitress arrived with my food. I thanked her before sipping my tea and taking a bite. It wasn't long before I was finished; it was actually perfect time since the guys at the pool table decided to leave just moments before.

Sidling out of the chair I sat in, and dragging my bag and tea, I made my way over to the table. However just as I got there another group of girls walked up to the table.

"Hey, would you mind sharing? We'll pay." One of the girls said. Shrugging, I nodded once.

"Sure." Was the only words that left my lips. One of the girls placed the coins in the slot before I started to rack the balls.

"Hey are you new here? Never seen you before." One of the girls said. I glanced at her, the blond, before shrugging.

"Yeah, just moved in today." I answered before removing the triangle and rolling the cue ball to the black girl.

"Oh so you must be the new girl. Patricia Wilson?" The blond asked.

"Yeah, I go by Parker though. I take it all of you are friends that I'll be going to school with?" I asked while I watched the girl take a shot and spread the pool balls around the table. Decent break.

"That's correct, I'm Caroline," the blond said. "That's Bonnie," she motioned to the black girl. "And that's Elena." She pointed to the brunette.

"Nice to meet you guys, you all Juniors?" I asked. There was a collection of nods as I turned my attention to the pool table. There was a straight shot for the three ball so I took it and made the shot easily. Solids. I aimed for another after that.

"So Parker, why move to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"Oh y'know, my Dad's in the military so we move around a lot. Plus my Mom's an adventure junkie so we tend to do a lot of vacations and trips everywhere." I said while taking another shot and making it. I shifted around the table before choosing another shot.

"Any hot siblings?" Caroline teased. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bonnie nudge her, but I simply smiled.

"Well I have two older brothers. I will say they are as attractive as I am."

"Sweet, when can we see them?" Caroline said, to which I snickered a little bit as Bonnie and Elena rolled their eyes. There was still playfulness there though.

"My brothers are in university, but I hear one is thinking of dropping out. My parents sent my ahead of them to get settled for school while they wrap of their jobs and the house sale." I explained before turning back to the game and shooting another ball in. I missed the next one and stood back as Bonnie took a shot and sunk one.

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"I've got a little brother, these two don't have any siblings." Elena explained.

"Aw, little brothers are adorable, wish I had one I could give a noogie to." I said while leaning against my pool stick. Elena cracked a smile at that before I turned back to the game. Bonnie missed so I sunk another three before missing again.

"So since you're new you probably don't know about the Night of the Comet thing that's going on tomorrow." Caroline piped up again. However she didn't give me much time before she continued to speak.

"Anyway, it's pretty much a huge festival thing with lots of things going on. If you'd like you can come and hang with all of us. There will be lots of cute boys too." Caroline said with a wink at the end. I gave a small snort before shrugging.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

* * *

I continued on my way after parting ways at the Grill with the girls. It wasn't until I got to the edge of town, where the forestry began, that I slowed down. I turned the car off before listening. Perfectly quiet, just what I needed to relax. Hopping out of the car I stepped around to the trunk and pulled out one of my most prized possessions.

My guitar.

This baby was given to me at a young age and has seen the world on my shoulder. I took it with me as I made my way deeper into the trees. A large rock was jutting out of the ground and soon became my destination as I planted myself down there. I hummed a few bars and tuned my guitar before a song came to mind.

"_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."

The memories resurfaced then, and for some reason I didn't want them to stop.

"'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

_I'll give my all to you_."

I sniffled slightly before I continued on.

"_You're my end and my beginning_

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_."

I closed my eyes as I strummed the last note and just sat there in the silence. The sun peaked through the trees and a small smile escaped my lips as I wiped at my bleary eyes.

Time.

They said it would take time, but I didn't want time. I wanted it to stop. Yet it wouldn't; I had a feeling I would be making frequent trips to this little rock for the next while. I sung a little bit longer before deciding now would be a good time to get home. It would start to get dark soon and I was not even remotely brave enough to stay outside when it was dark.

Packing up, I slowly set about making my way back to my car. The drive home suddenly feels longer as my mind flies elsewhere the entire time.

Tomorrow I would have to start acting like a proper student. It shouldn't be that hard, considering I used to be completely calm and normal.

When I did finally get home I barely had the thought to take a shower before I made my way upstairs and into my loft. I stripped down and pulled on some shorts and a large T-shirt before curling into a ball on the fold up bed. I stared out the window for a few minutes before slowly my eyes began to get heavier.

Eventually they got so heavy that I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hello all. **

**So, this is a new story idea that I really wanted to try. I've been planning a whole bunch of big and important crap lately in life so I figured something simple and sweet wouldn't be bad. **

**Anyway, this story is going to be short. 10 to 15 chapters. There is going to be a lot of fluff and sweetness. I actually decided to write this story because I've never seen anything quite like it. I already have the ending planned and written. It is set in stone so I hope it is one that really agrees with the rest of the story as it fleshes out. There won't be any major plot lines other than Parker, who is very emotionally damaged, healing. **

**Just a heads up: Parker is extremely Artsy, and due to her aspirations she may come off as a little strange. I don't really care if someone thinks she is sueish, this story isn't intense enough for me to rethink it. It is purely for enjoyment for myself and you. **

**Just to get it out of the way, Parker is completely normal. She is human, no witchy powers, no weirdness. She is a human! **

**This story is kind of AU, but not. Really it's set in season one at the start and will probably end with season 2 or something. Sequels are possible if it's popular enough but I doubt it will be. Regardless, this is purely a Stefan x OC story that I had been trying to find for a while but didn't so I went and wrote my own. **

**I'm not an overly huge Stefan fan, I will admit, which will probably let me (hopefully) portray him in a truer visage. **

**Anyway, hope y'all liked it and will read more. I do enjoy reviews but there is no pressure or anything! **

**Cheers!**

**Iland Girl**


End file.
